alternate reality
by cookie321
Summary: if wally west wasnt with the justice league. robbed banks and the teen titains have to capture him. sorry horrible summary. my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In a different reality Wally west had his powers when he was a kid but did not use them until he was 16. He lives in central city, which is one of the worst cities to live in right next to Gotham and 2 other cities. He traveled the world already but liked to stay in his hometown. He did not join the justice league and didn't take the name flash. He is just a kid that's living on the wrong side of the road looking for revenge against his father but has no idea to where his father is. Will they be able to stop him or will Wally finally get his revenge and stay on the wrong side of the road? Please comment!!!!

**Alternate Reality**

At midnight, in the dark alleys of Central City. Wally West was walking through the shadows looking for his next target to rob. While Wally was looking for his next target, four men were approaching him thinking he would be a good punching bag. The leader of the gang shouts to Wally "Hey kid! You lost?" "Probably on his way to his mommy" said a second guy. "Don't you mean going to the hospital after we have our fun" said another guy.

They were all laughing as they got closer to Wally. Wally was paying no attention to the idiots that were walking towards him 'cause there was no way in hell that they could even lay a finger on him. The group of men were getting pissed that Wally was not even paying attention to them. "Hey kid are you listening to me?" said the leader of the gang. "Hey are you deaf or something kid?" said a guy in the group.

Then the shortest guy in the group, started to charge towards Wally with fist swinging every which way. Wally just turned to look at the guy then disappeared from the man. The man stop his attack, turned around his friends and said " where the hell did he…" before he could even finish he was sprawled out on the alley way floor, out cold, with a bloody nose and a black eye.

Then Wally reappeared in front of him again, he started to drag the man towards a dumpster. While he was dragging him, the rest of the men griped pipes and planks of wood. Wally then picked up the unconscious man and threw him into the dumpster. Then turned around to face the other men and sighed "One down and three to of what a waste of my time…" Then two of the men then charged Wally with their weapons in their hands and Wally with their weapons in their hands and Wally then just smirked "Well it's not like I got anything else to do right now"

The men were swinging at Wally while he was just ducking and dodging easily like taking a walk in the park. Then Wally used his super speed and want around the men while disarming them of their weapons. He then gave one of the men 15 bone breaking punches in one second, then he kicked the other man in the head 10 times and knocked them both out cold.

The leader of the group couldn't believe it that all of his buddies where either laying in their own blood or in the trash. Wally the reappeared behind the leader of the group and pouted "Is this all you got? I'm disappointed." "Wwwho the hell …… are you…. Or wwwhat are you?" studdered the leader. "who am I?.......I'm the …. Batman…… just kidding! Gotcha ya didn't I?" The leader was pissed at him for making jokes but didn't want to end up like his friends so he started to creep backwards towards the safety of the streets.

Wally saw this and was just smiling when he was the fear in his eyes "Tsk tsk where do you think your going? You at least have to pay for the space your friends are taking up and the rent isn't cheap." The leader was then slammed into the wall and his face crushed and really messed up. When the leader finally slide down the wall, Wally then went over to the man and took his wallet. He then went to the other men and took their wallets also.

"Are you kidding me you guys don't even have 150 dollars all together …. Man now you guys really did waste my time" Shouted Wally at the unconscious men on the floor. Wally then stomped out of the alley way and down the street to see if there was a store or a bank he could easily steal from. But first he went in search for food he went looking for a taco vender. He vanished down the shadows and the streetlights of the city, of Central City.


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter I wanted to add some humor. Sorry serious Batman fans.

The justice league, were having a discussion about the several banks in central city and other cities that were all robbed in a similar way. "It's weird there all being robbed at the same time at night. On the security tape the safes are closed for a second then opened and totally empty," Explained GL. "Well if you slow it down the video on the tape you could see of a red blur but you can't really identify anything else," responded Hawk Girl. "You mean someone that can run as fast as Superman?" questioned Wonder woman.

Everyone then stared at Superman. "What? You guys know I wouldn't steal from anyone, there's a reason why Batman calls me Boy Scout." Everyone then stopped staring at Superman and started to get back into the conversation. Then batman spoke up, "Yeah we all know that, Boy Scout. If someone can move fast or faster than Superman then this criminal could be dangerous. The criminal has already started to increase he or she speed at robbing banks in that part of the county."

"Well what do you suggest we do, Batman? We still have to locate Luther and his Goonies. Luther is a bigger problem than catching a bank robber for us," replied J'onn. "I agree. I am going to get the Teen Titians to see if they can capture this blur," answered the dark night. "What if they aren't able to capture 'this blur' you call it?" asked Hawk Girl. "We'll give them a week and if they still haven't caught the 'the blur' then we'll send GL and J'onn to help with the capture. While the rest of the team try to find clues to the where about of Luther," Superman decided.

The Justice League then disputed to go into their different stations. Batman then went to his computer and started to contact Robin the leader of the Teen Titians. Robin was in his room writing a report about a new crook they just put in jail when he was getting a transmission, from no one else, then the Dark Knight himself. "Well for you to be contacting me must mean this is important, so what do you want?" Robin questioned harshly.

"Nice to see you too," Batman replied. "There's someone I want you to get." "What? Want me to babysit now," Robin said sarcastically. "…………." "Ok ok so who is it?" Robin surrendered. "I don't know the person may be faster than Superman. We do know that he or she have been stealing near Central Center. I want you to stake out Central cities banks and if you have a chance to apprehend this criminal. You have one week," ordered batman, he then he ended the transmission leaving Robin speechless.

Robin then called his friends, "Calling all Titians report to the living room." Once all the Titians were in the living room, Robin briefed them of their new mission. "Our mission is to see who is robbing banks around Central City and to apprehend this criminal. It seems this person could be faster than Superman so I'm going to have to make a plan to capture this criminal." "Robin what if we could convince this person to join the Teen Titians, I do want a new friend," Starfire asked happily. "We'll see let's just catch this person first," replied Robin pouting a little

The Teen Titians then headed to Central City in Cyborg's car, leaving the Titians east to take care of their tower while their gone on the mission. While heading over there the Titians agreed to go in disguised while on their mission. Beast boy then shouted," , green here and I have pointy ears. How do I exactly change my skin color and make my ears normal?!!!!!!!!!!!" "Don't worry about it bebe I've got it covered. I made a transforms your appearance watch or T.Y.A. watch for short,' replied Cyborg.

"Dude you couldn't come up with a cooler name?"Beast boy sighed. "Hey I had short notice so yeah it's going to be lame name, whether you like it or not!!!!!!!!!" Cyborg angrily shouted. Then Beast boy and Cyborg got into an argument. "SHUT UP! If you two don't shut it, I'll personally make sure you'll never speak again!!!!!!!" threaten Raven. Beast boy and Cyborg instantly shut their mouths and the car was in silence the rest of the trip. All the mean time Wally had no idea what was in store for him later that week, he was making his way to an hamburger stand to eat with his money he just got from his last robbery.


End file.
